


In To The Woods.

by lizibabes



Series: 50kinkyways [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Fear, M/M, Sex, Swearing, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p><br/>Fill for the prompt pneumonia for HC-bingo, loss of voice for dark bingo, ritual for 50kinkyways and hypothermia for Angst bingo. Lost, cold, sick and a mysterious force has stolen his voice. Tommy is alone in the woods until Adam a mysterious hunter finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In To The Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> A supernatural AU fic for rahni123's birthday.

Tommy has always hated camping, always, but his friends wouldn't take no for an answer, so he'd ended up in the woods. It was Mike's birthday, he said Tommy couldn't miss it, and even though Tommy has never missed Mike's birthday party before, he had been tempted to blow it off. But Mike and Dave and everyone else had begged, had promised it wouldn't be like his memories of camping as a kid with his parents and sister. He loved his family but he had hated their camping holidays. He doesn't like trees or nature or sleeping outside.

　

But it's Mike, one of his best friends in the whole world turning twenty three and Tommy just can't miss his birthday, even if he does really loath camping. He's decided to suck it up and make the most of it. Everyone had said it wouldn't be the same as when he was a kid. There would be beer and weed, which he sure as hell hadn't had when he'd gone camping with his family, but before they could start drinking or smoking, they had to get the camp sorted, tents up and a fire started, so Tommy had taken his set job and that was when things started to go wrong. 

　

He'd gone to get some fire wood and he had gotten lost, which gave him more of a reason to hate camping, but it had only gotten worse from there. First the temperature had dropped and in the shiny surface of his flask, Tommy had watched his lips turn blue and purple, a sure sign of hypothermia. Hypothermia in the summer, it just doesn't make sense, neither does how lost he is. He didn't walk that far from the camp, he should have been able to just turn around and retrace his steps, but he'd been walking for what felt like miles and he hadn't been able to find his way back. It seemed impossible, but it was true. He kept walking and all he could see was trees.

　

So he goes to try and yell, call out to his friends, but no sound comes out. He tries again, opens his mouth up and goes to shout out and nothing, not a sound, not even a whisper. His voice is gone, as lost as he is and he tries to blame the cold. Maybe he's getting sick, but even pneumonia couldn't steal his voice that quickly. He stops, stands still and he tries to yell again. Breath comes out, but no sound. Something has stolen his voice and when Tommy tries again he sees something moving up ahead, someone behind the trees and he runs toward them, yelling as loudly as he can, which isn't even a sound, nothing but a silent scream. And as he runs, it only gets colder and darker. He finally stops, out of breath, leaning against a tree to get his breathing under control and it feels like he's trying to breath in something thicker than air. His chest is tighter than it was when it started and he really does think he's getting sick, like hypothermia and pneumonia sick, but neither of those things would make him lose his voice so quickly. It doesn't make sense.

　

Tommy lets himself sit down, telling himself that he will just rest for a second and then he'll keep walking, but he feels so tired, tired to the bone. His whole body aches and he hates that he agreed to this. But he doesn't hate his friends, he's worried about them. Something is happening here in these woods, something not right and he is worried that something might have happened to his friends as well. It's cold, so cold and he doesn't even know if they got a fire started before it got dark. He's afraid for himself and he's afraid for his friends.

　

He hears a noise and calls out, forgetting for a second that he can't make any noise. He tries yelling, he tries whispering, but no matter what he does no sound comes out and he's really starting to get afraid. He doesn't know what has happened to him. He knows you can get sick fast, his hands are almost numb with cold, but he's never heard of losing your voice so quickly, not with any illness and he's been sick before. His loss of voice is kind of terrifying and he forces himself to stand up, even though his whole body feels like someone has beaten the shit out of him. He can't remember the last time he felt so sick and he has actually had pneumonia before this and hypothermia, but it was never this bad, never.

　

As he stands up he spots movement again and he is sure it's a woman, so he walks toward where he saw her, but once he gets there she is gone. He looks for any signs of her, there are no foot prints on the floor, nothing. Tommy looks around, trying to spot her. He doesn't think he is seeing things. He's sure he's not, but maybe he is, because why would a woman be running around in the woods at night? Well he is, but he isn't. He doesn't want to be here, but he is, he's running around in the woods because he is lost and maybe this woman is lost as well.

　

So he tries to find her, because he wants to help her if she is lost. Maybe they can help each other find the way out of this place. So Tommy keeps walking, he's not sure how long he has been walking for, how long he's been searching for the woman when he hears someone say his name.

　

"Tommy," It's a woman's voice, whispering and Tommy doesn't recognize the voice. He hasn't come camping with any women, so he thinks it must be the woman he has been seeing, but how would she know his name?

　

He tries to yell who is it, who's there, but still no sound comes out.

　

"Tommy," He spins in the direction of the voice, but he can't see anyone. 

　

"Tommy," The same voice, but it's coming from the opposite direction from the last time and Tommy spins again and again; no one is there and he doesn't know what to do. He's really starting to get afraid, because something really fucked up is happening. He's so cold and it's only getting darker and he doesn't know what to do. He decides to keep walking and every few steps someone whispers his name, but he never sees anyone. He walks and walks, coughing more and more as time passes and when it gets even darker, he stops. He finds a big tree and sits in the hollow of the tree, his back against the trunk and his knees pulled up to his chest as he tries to keep warm. His hands are a weird blueish purple color and he knows that being so cold has given him hypothermia. It's summer, he's in a T-shirt, shorts and sandals, he's not dressed for cold weather at all and as his cough gets worse, he gets more worried. People die of pneumonia, he could die out here.

　

When he sees a flashlight through the trees, he stumbles to his feet. God, his body, it hurts and he coughs when he stands up, but his cough doesn't make any sound and he knows if he doesn't get to the light that the person will never find him, because he can't make a sound, any sound at all. He runs toward the flashlight and once he gets there, he suddenly sees a man, not the woman he has been seeing all day, but a handsome man. Tommy gets a few steps away from the man with the flashlight and his body gives up. He comes to a halt, can't run another step and then he just stops, his whole body just shutting down and blackness rises up to take him.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++++  
　

Tommy wakes up, blinking and there is a ceiling above him. He blinks again, he's inside and it's warm and he doesn't understand what has happened till he looks up and sees the man he had seen before out in the woods. He sits up a little and tries to call out to the man who is sat in front of a fire place, but no sound comes out.

　

He notices a glass beside him and he picks it up, using it to tap against the wooden stall it is sat on so that it makes a clunky noise and the man turns at the sound. When he realizes that Tommy is awake, he comes over and he's holding a writing pad and a pen that he hands over to Tommy slowly, like he's trying not to scare Tommy.

　

"My name's Adam. I found you in the woods," Adam says softly and Tommy writes down his own name on the pad and shows it to Adam and then he writes 'thank you' because he thinks Adam might have saved him.

　

"It's okay, you were frozen. I think you had hypothermia and now I think you might have pneumonia, so I've given you some special medicine. It might sound crazy, but you didn't get ill normally. It was mystical, so normal medicine won't work on it," Adam explains.

　

'I believe you' Tommy writes, because he does. It's the middle of summer. They'd been having a heat wave, he'd had sun cream on because he had been starting to burn earlier and then it had gotten cold enough to lead to hypothermia and then he'd been coughing up a lung like he had pneumonia and that just isn't normal.

　

"Did you see a woman in the woods?" Adam asks.

　

'Yes, she called my name' Tommy writes quickly.

　

"I thought so. She's a witch, not like a wiccan or anything like that. There is nothing positive about this woman. Her magic is dark, evil and dangerous. I'm here to bind her powers. I hunt people like her and monsters and I stop them from hurting people. It's why I'm here in this forest. I've been looking for her," Adam tells him and Tommy looks Adam over. He has a knife clipped onto his belt, but other than that, he's dressed like any other guy on the street, but he does look big and strong and Tommy believes him.

　

'My voice' Tommy writes and then he follows it with a few question marks.

　

"She took it. It's part of a ritual she is performing. To steal the voice of ten men is a part of the spell she is trying to use to gain more power. She cast a spell to keep you in the woods, to confuse you. She needs you to be in the forest while she performs the ritual," Adam says and it should just sound crazy, but the whole day has been crazy and he can't think of any other reason why he would be so sick or lose his voice other than something mystical. 

　

'Can I get it back' Tommy scribbles down, because he is afraid that he will never get his voice back.

　

"Yes, there is a ritual that I can perform that will steal your voice back, it will also weaken her. I can use you to get connected with her and bind her powers from a distance, if you are willing to help me?" Adam asks and Tommy nods right away because he will do anything to get his voice back.

　

"Okay, come sit on the floor in front of the fire, you could use the warmth any way," Adam instructs and Tommy follows Adam, getting out of the bed on wobbly feet and sitting down in front of the fire.

　

"You need to take your shirt off for the ritual, is that okay?" Adam asks and once again Tommy nods and he takes his shirt off. He shivers when he takes it off, even with the fire. 

　

Adam sits down in front of him, both of them with crossed legs and the fire light flickers over Adam's skin. He's sick and cold, but he's not dead and he can't help noticing how handsome Adam is, especially when he takes his shirt off as well. Adam seems completely comfortable with his shirt off, nothing but a necklace around his neck. It catches the light as does the small brass coloured bowl he picks up from behind him and places between them. It is filled with some kind of oil and other things. It smells good and Tommy guesses that it must be part of the ritual. 

　

"I need to draw some symbols on you with the oil and then myself. I'm going to connect us on a spiritual level so that I can find her hold on you. Once I have I will follow it back to her and sever her hold on you. It should fix everything, the hypothermia, the pneumonia and your voice and then I will bind her. She won't be able to hurt you or anyone else again," Adam says and then he dips his finger into the oil.

　

Tommy holds himself very still and lets Adam draw on him. He doesn't think he should like the feel of the warm oil on his skin, but he does. Adam's touch is firm and warm and Tommy does like it. But he can feel that it is doing something. Adam paints the marks on his own chest and the strange feeling gets stronger and then Adam starts talking, soft words that Tommy doesn't understand and he closes his eyes, feeling tired, so sleepy and then Adam's whole hand is resting on his chest over his heart and Tommy's heart feels like it starts to speed up. 

　

Behind his closed eyelids, he sees a woman performing her own ritual and Tommy is afraid that she will somehow sense them. But he can feel Adam, his strength, his power as he goes into Tommy and into the witch, taking control back and Tommy can feel his body warming up, losing the cold feeling of the hypothermia and the pain in his chest leaves and he's sure that the pneumonia is leaving him as well and he hadn't felt his voice leave, but he does feel it coming back, an almost searing pain in his throat and then everything goes black again.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++++  
　

He wakes up in a hospital and none of his friends know how he got there. The hospital staff says that a man brought him in and Tommy can't believe that it was real. Adam was real, the witch was real. He doesn't tell anyone that though and not because he can't talk anymore, his voice is back, but he knows that the story is unbelievable. So he tells no one and after a day they let him go home. His body shows no signs of hypothermia or pneumonia and for a while Tommy lets himself believe that it was all just some kind of nightmare.

　

And then one day weeks after he got lost in the woods, he's in a coffee shop and he walks right into a tall dark haired man. He's half way through an apology when he really looks at the guy.

　

"Adam?" Tommy says in shock, because it wasn't a dream. Adam looks the same as he had in the cabin, he even has on the same necklace. 

　

"Tommy," Adam says softly.

　

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Tommy asks on impulse, it's not just because Adam saved him and he feels like he owes Adam, a part of him just wants to be around Adam, because he's had a thing for the man he convinced himself he had dreamed since it happened. He remembered the ritual and wanted to see more skin.

　

"I have a coffee," Adam says, holding up a take out coffee cup and Tommy tries not to let his disappointment show, but Adam hasn't finished talking yet. "I could do with some company though, if you want to get a table," Adam suggests and Tommy nods quickly, not trusting his voice.

　

Tommy gets coffee and they get a table sitting together, and Tommy thanks Adam first and Adam asks how he has been after the ritual. After that they just talk though and Adam admits to having very few people in his life that know about his job as a hunter of evil supernatural things. They end up spending hours just talking and by the end of it, they swap phone numbers and by the end of the day, they have a date planned. 

　

Two weeks of dates pass before Tommy goes back with Adam to his cabin that he is staying in while he is in town. Once again they are shirtless, but this time it is not for a ritual. Tommy is shirtless in Adam's arms as they kiss hungrily and Tommy is glad he has his voice back so that he can ask for more and moan when it feels good and his begging leads to them being naked on Adam's bed. Adam has promised the witch is long gone and Tommy would feel safe here even if she wasn't, because he feels safe with Adam. 

　

The bed is small so when Adam has stretched Tommy with lubed fingers, Tommy turns onto his side and Adam spoons behind him, with one of Adam's arms wrapped around his waist. Tommy gasps as Adam pushes into him and Tommy loves the way it feels, the way Adam inside him feels and he clutches at Adam's arm as he starts to thrust. Adam thrusts into him, a slow roll of his hips and Tommy moans with every thrust.

　

Adam wraps a hand around his cock and starts jerking him off as he thrusts and Tommy doesn't think he'll last. When he turns his head around, he kisses Adam and Adam licks into his mouth, nipping at his lips and before he knows it, he's coming over Adam's hand as Adam keeps thrusting into him and Tommy doesn't stop kissing Adam as his orgasm rolls through him. Adam kisses him and holds him close and when Adam comes, it is with Tommy's name on his lips.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++  
　

Tommy has known that Adam will have to leave from the moment they met again. His job means that he has to travel, but after a month together, Tommy knows that he doesn't want to leave Adam, so when Adam asks him to come with him, to travel with him saving people, Tommy says yes. He's going to learn how to do what Adam does, how to save people, to fight against the things out in the world that most people don't even believe in.

　

Adam had saved him when he was lost in the woods and it makes Tommy want to do the same for others, but he gets to do it with a man he is in love with.

　

The End


End file.
